


Have You Hugged Your Human Today?

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Hugs, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: Nyanko-sensei is simply spending an average evening before he decides to nuzzle against Natsume. To keep his pet warm, of course!





	Have You Hugged Your Human Today?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for this fandom because the anime/manga is so cute! I couldn't think of anything, so i typed this on the whim while listening to Naurto openings. Hope it isn't bad for a first fic.
> 
> Spend the past 37 hours, trying to figure out what I wanted to write for this fandom.

There were a lot of things to consider while caring for a Youkai, especially one of Nyanko-sensei’s breed. Was that the right term to use? Well, the Youkai liked to believe that he was dignified, even if the constant pangs of hunger and complaints were  _ undignified.  _ But on this evening, Nyanko-sensei was being a good bodyguard for once. Dutifully sitting at the window sill with a the newspaper propped up, reading the rise and fall of stocks. Observing the financial stability of such a man-made system. It wasn’t to say that money meant no importance, but it was rather interesting to see where investments were flowed to since Humans were slaves to the coinage and paper.

Nuzzled next to the squishy Youkai was a glass of milk with a bendy straw, just like how Nyanko-sensei liked it. Cookie crumbs scattered around his mouth and whiskers, a weak milk-mustache hovering just below his nose. Pawing at his face, Nyanko-sensei’s ears perked up when he heard the door behind him slide. His  _ pet  _ was coming in, drying off his hair and flopping onto his futon without a second thought. Legs curled and hugged tightly against his chest as the futon covers draped up to his shoulders. Was Natsume really going to sleep now?

Why did it matter to Nyanko-sensei? Humans were strange creatures who committed to actions without a second thought. That was their nature so if Natsume wanted to crawl under futon covers and sleep, so be it. But, Nyanko-sensei’s judgement softened just a bit when Natsume’s light snores floated around the bedroom. Prodding at Nyanko-sensei’s ears, reeling the Youkai away from the nightly news. He turned around. There was his Human. Rolled into a Human ball with knees tucked against the chest like in hibernation, but a Human’s hibernation was death and Natsume was nowhere close to dying. Yet, anyway. After all, the boy had a bit of a hero’s complex, and there were still many Youkai out there who needed their names back.

Not that Nyanko-sensei cared, but it’d be bothersome if Natsume died before returning all the names. A century down the road, the Youkai didn’t want his tail between his legs. Having to deny another of their name because it couldn’t be returned. And if Humans could come back as wandering Spirits or even as Youkai-- _ could be possible but impossible-- _ Nyanko-sensei would never hear the end of it from a ghost!Natsume. But then, Nyanko-sensei won’t be so lonely. It’d be like nothing ever changed, but such wishful thinking was what brought many Humans and Youkai down to their knees. To think that nothing was going to change was absurd, but all of that just meant that one had to savor the  _ now  _ before the pain settled in. Some logic like that. Not that Nyanko-sensei cared, but it would be a pain if Natsume woke up with cramps because of how he slept.

Hopping off the window sill, the Youkai journeyed across the great lengths of the room before batting Natsume with his paw. The boy twitched in his sleep, rolling over. Limbs locked in place, but Nyanko-sensei nudged the arms and legs until Natsume relaxed. If one was going to sleep, sleeping comfortably meant the difference between having a happy day or a bad day. And besides, Natsume needed as much happiness as he could get.

Watching the rise and fall of Natsume’s chest, Nyanko-sensei nuzzled close to the Human. Climbing on top of the boy’s chest and curling himself overit. Serving as a warm, heating pad to keep the heart pumping. Heard somewhere that Humans were quite susceptible to the cold and if it got cold enough, major organs would shut down. Just a random tidbit from the nightly news, but Nyanko-sensei wasn’t taking any chances. Let’s see, what else do Humans need? Humans didn’t need a lot while sleeping. Just a warm, safe space. Something to hug. Hugs built companionship but alas, Natsume had nothing to hold.

But somewhere in Natsume’s sleep, his arms reached out and held onto Nyanko-sensei. Pulling the Youkai closer to himself, nuzzling his face against the Youkai’s fluffy fur. My oh my, what an awkward position to be in for a dignified Youkai like Nyanko-sensei. Just this once, he swallowed his pride. A small smile tugged Natsume’s lips. That little bit of happiness was what Nyanko-sensei had to protect. So instead of retreating for the night to drink sake in the woods, the Youkai remained where he was.

“When did I start worrying about you?”

No response, but that was a given. Nyanko-sensei rested his head next to Natsume and closed his eyes. It wasn’t a matter of “when”, but this simple happiness was something that he’ll remember. Better to not let Natsume know about it. Nyanko-sensei knew his  _ pet  _ well enough, and it would just create an awkward rift between them. But even if this was a secret, Natsume would wake up with an empty feeling in his arms. Realizing that something warm and fluffy was by his side the whole time. And when he looks to Nyanko-sensei for confirmation, the Youkai will whistle a cheery tune and look away.


End file.
